


10 Categories: Kurt and Dave

by Diary



Series: 10 Categories [12]
Category: Glee
Genre: Bechdel Test Fail, Canon Gay Character, Conversations, Family, Friendship/Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8858431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: Repost.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Glee.

**AU**

It’s too late for sport tryouts at his new school.

He signs up for Glee.

**First Time**

Brittany kissed him, first.

Brittany kissed Kurt, first.

Then, he kissed Kurt, first. 

**Adventure**

Burt Hummel and Finn Hudson are also camping.

Naturally, his little cousin worships them both.  

**Smut**

There’s a book called _The Joy of Gay Sex_.

Santana is determined he'll read it.

**Fluff**

They watch hours of Disney.

“Sick cousins are part of the package,” Kurt assures him.

**Angst**

He never thought Kurt had a boyfriend until he saw the two walking up together.

**Hurt/Comfort**

Paul Karofsky is in surgery, and Kurt holds Dave's hand.

**Humor**

“Aren’t you supposed to be anti-bullying?”

“I don’t care! Hold him while I…”

**Romance**

Seeing how Karofsy looks at Kurt, Burt tells Carole, “You were right. The boy’s sincere.” 

**UST**

Dave has a habit of licking his lips. Kurt wonders where Rachel got Sam's chapstick.


End file.
